The Ending Act (Previously known as the Akatsuki 4)
by MagicianAtWork
Summary: Akina Uzumaki is nothing more than a class dobe with luck...right? Wrong. For years she was lost in a mask of her own creation. Continuing to use her act to fool other; she plots the destruction of Konoha. She knows many secrets, and she will use them to her advantage to form her organization. One that is stronger than the Akatsuki. One that knows true pain and betrayal Mask fanfic
1. Prolouge

**Completely Rewritten on January 8, 2016.**

 **WARNING: OoC-ness, slightly AU-alternate universe, gender bender**

 **PAIRINGS: Itachi x Fem - Naruto, one-sided Sasuke x Fem - Naruto (for a while)**

 **Bashing: Major-Sasuke, Minor-Konoha, Major- Council.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto does, but I do own Akina (not the name, the personality).**

 **Normal Talking:** "Art is a blast"

 **Normal Thinking:** ' _My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!'_

 **Bijuu Talking: "** **Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty** "

 **Bijuu Thinking:** ' _ **Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace.**_

 **Jutsu or Seal Names:** "You are weak. Why are you weak? Because..., you lack hatred."

 **Talking to Bijuu:** " _"I have received the will of god and I must kill you"_

 **Any comments, such as "** This fic sucks, quit writing it, and jump off a bridge" **will be ignored, and if I get one of these I quit writing because if you don't like it get the click the back arrow.**

 **Any comments, such as "** continue this great story as soon as possible" **are greatly appreciated.**

 **Any comments such as "** other than making the two(Naruto and Fu) way too OP from the get go...

Why would anyone hate Naruto in Oto, i mean isn't that Orochimaru's village? they even have the cursed seal to prove it and lastly...it's Iwa instead of Oto" **are AMAZING because I need the criticism.**

* * *

 **Starting at the age of 5….**

At the age of 5 most kids worried about when they would get another toy ,or when daddy came home. Akina Uzumaki, however, had to worry about when she would get her next meal ,or if she would survive the night. She had been thrown out of the orphanage 3 months ago when the caretakers had told her that the orphanage was getting _to full_. From then on she had lived on the streets.

It was hard,but then again Akina had survived assassination attempts since she was 2, for about 3 years the ANBU protected her. Then the attempts stopped, and the beatings, mobs, cold glares – not that they were unusual, but they were 'colder' than usual - began, but she was slowly getting used to the routine of how she should live her life. She learned that she had to follow a set of rules in order to ensure her safety.

NEVER stay out after 10.

Sneak to Ichiraku's to avoid them getting hurt.

NEVER leave apartment birthday

NEVER fight back.

NEVER stop smiling

NEVER take off the mask.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Akina was walking down the street with a big, phony,bright smile on her face; wearing a repulsive orange jumpsuit . She hated acting this way, she hated living this way, but she had to survive.

Unfortunately, Akina started to get lost in thought, and started walking into the red light district (1) after the sun was down. She was snapped out of her thoughts -of which ramen to eat for dinner- by a cry of,

"LOOK THE DEMON-BITCH!"

She snapped her head to the left, and saw 3 drunken men approaching her. She turned around to run away, but stopped seeing 2 more drunken men walking her way. She looked up and saw that it was dark, and that it was around the time the Sandaime was taking break from his " _evil paperwork"_ as he called it. She started to panic, and ran farther into the district, with 5 drunken men chasing her.

She dodged and twisted her way down the street, Akina foolishly took a wrong turn, and ran into an alley. Akina whimpered, and screamed,

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" .

" _Brother, what do I do?",asked Akina in a calm voice._

In reality, Akina knew that she could defeat all of them with her brother's power after all, her brother was the Nine-Tailed fox named Kurama. Unfortunately, they thought she was her brother. It was stupid because she was demon container; NOT the her brother.

" **Keep the mask on, and let them beat you after all to leave we must lure them into a false sense of safety by acting like a fool" said Kurama.**

The drunken men simply laughed. One of them stepped forward, he wore a full sleeve yellow t-shirt, which had beer stains all over it, a brown shorts, and a pair of black sandals. He walked over to her, kicked her in the stomach, and yelled,

"NOT HURT YOU, NOT HURT YOU! THAT'S WHAT OUR FAMILY SAID BEFORE YOU KILLED THEM! YOU-YOU DEMON!"

THe other men agreed, and started beating her. One of the men saw a shine of metal in a trashcan. He grabbed it, and threw it at Akina. It was a kunai sailed through the air, and hit her arm. She screamed a blood curdling scream, the men flinched, but smiled in triumph. The men hurried to the trash can, and pulled out multiple kunai that hit her dead on after all a non-moving target was easiest on to hit. This went on for a few minutes before they got bored, and ran out kunai. They didn't want to touch kunai that had been infected with demon's blood.

Akina on the other hand, was bleeding terribly, she could barely see, and no matter how much she wanted to be asleep, she could. Suddenly ,she felt a sharp pain in her left eye. She painfully moved to her bloody hand to her eye, and felt a kunai lodged in it. The last words she heard before fading into blissful unconsciousness was,

"THIS IS OUR REVENGE KYUUBI" that was the final words the man had said before he was killed by the ANBU.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a good day. The paperwork he received the ⅓ what it usually was, the civilian council wasn't bothering him, and Jiraiya had released his new book ' _Icha-Icha: Gimme Some'_. Sarutobi planned to read it in the morning after all he was an old man, and needed some sleep throughout the day.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Sarutobi groaned, cursing whoever woke him up, dressed into his Hokage robes, and shunshined outside, He opened it to see an ANBU wearing a bird mask.

"What is so important you had to wake me up at this time" he barked at the ANBU.

The ANBU stood firm, and told the old man 6 words that woke the man up completely,

"Akina Uzumaki is in the hospital".

The Hokage arrived in the hospital, only to see Raven holding a bloody blond child , while arguing with a women at the front desk of the hospital. As he walked closer, he heard the nurse shout,

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU CANNOT BRING THAT-THAT _THING_ IN HERE!"

"I believe that this is a hospital for _injured_ people, and as far as I know this" he pointed to the girl, "IS A PERSON!" he yelled at the end.

Sarutobi jumped a little as he had never heard Raven yell before; he smiled knowing how much Raven cared for the girl.

The woman flinched, pushed up her glasses, letting the light reflect off, and opened her mouth to say something back when he decided he had heard enough.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he yelled.

The woman turned to see the Sandaime in front of her and jumped a little.

"I was simply telling the ANBU here that we have no room in this hospital for _that_ " said the woman nervously pushing up her glasses

Suddenly a doctor ran in, took one look at the child, and screamed.

"MY GOD! HE NEEDS EMERGENCY HELP! Please follow me ANBU-sama", yelled the man before calming down. Sarutobi smiled, and thought,

' _At least some people in this town aren't as blind'_ before following the man with Raven.

* * *

 _Time Skip ¥ 3 hours_

' _This light hurts my'_ was her first thought when she opened her eyes. Akina looked around, and realized that she was in the hospital. She sighed,and touched her left eye, where the kunai had hit, and felt bandages. She turned her head as she heard a voice say,

"How are you feeling Akina-chan"

Akina turned her head to see her surrogate grandfather standing there. She put on her mask, and gave a soft smile at the old man.

"Where am me?" Akina asked him.

"The hospital" he answered.

' _Damn those foolish villagers. Can't they see that this is just an innocent child'_ thought the Hokage before deciding to change the subject,

"You know Raven-san is worried about you; he blames himself a little bit for not being able to protect you" he informed her in a sad tone.

Akina's eyes widened. She had always had a crush on Raven-san because he was always there for her, and was the only one who seemed like he gave a damn about her, except for jiji and her brother. The problem was that she HAD NO IDEA who he was, or what he looked like under his mask. He was also the only one who knew of her mask, but even he couldn't see past them all.

"Where Raven Ji-JI?" asked Akina.

"He had to go to back to doing his job Akina-chan", he answered.

"Oh" , she mumbled, a little sad at not being able to thank him for saving her.

She was brought out of her thoughts of Raven when she heard Jiji say something to her.

"Uh, sorry Ji-Ji I thinking about something. Can you repeat?" she asked him.

The Hokage merely smiled, and asked her,

"Akina-chan do you want to be a ninja?"

Akina's eyes widened.

" _Should I do it?"_ , Akina asked Kurama.

" **Do it if you-"** began Kurama before Akina cut him off. She was tired, and did not want a lesson on why she needed to become a ninja. She licked her lips, and faced the Hokage.

"Yes, Yes Jiji. I do want to become a ninja" she answered looking up at the man with joy and sleepiness in her eyes **(A:N/Still wearing her mask)**.

She yawned. The Hokage smiled, and said,

"You should get some sleep Akina-chan"

"But-but I'm not tired", she protested before she slumped down a little.

' _If I become a ninja, maybe I can finally leave this village. Maybe, I could be free with him after all that's our dream'_ she thought before succumbing to sleep

* * *

 **As you can see this is VERY different from the original, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't because you didn't like the change PLEASE do not post that you will no longer be reading this fic.**

 **PM me if you want to use any of my work in your fic.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW/COMMENT**

 **JA NE**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back, and I want to thank my loyal followers for believing the I would update since a lot of people just looked at the hiatus, and went to look for another fic.**

 **Warning:** VERY OOC (Out Of Character), gender-bender, AU (Alternate Universe)..i think

 **Bashing:** Medium-Sasuke

 **Pairings:** Akina x Itachi, one-sided Sasuke x Akina, canon pairings (Except Neji x TenTen and Sakura x Lee)

 **Disclaimer:** Puppet Priestess (or whatever my name is at the time that you are reading this) does NOT, but she owns Akina's personality. MssPerfect owns most of the fight scene between Sasuke and Akina.

 **Speech:**

 **Normal Talking:** "Art is a blast"

 **Normal Thinking:** ' _My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!'_

 **Bijuu Talking: "** **Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty** "

 **Bijuu Thinking:** ' _ **Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace.'**_

 **Jutsu or Seal Names:** "You are weak. Why are you weak? Because..., you lack hatred."

 **Talking to Bijuu:** " _For Jashin-sama"_

* * *

 **Happy Birthday to anyone whose birthday is today [December 4]**

* * *

 **Any comments, such as "** This fic sucks, quit writing it, and jump off a bridge" **will be ignored, and if I get one of these I quit writing because if you don't like it get the click the back arrow.**

 **Any comments, such as "** continue this great story as soon as possible" **are greatly appreciated.**

 **Any comments such as "** other than making the two(Naruto and Fu) way too OP from the get go...

Why would anyone hate Naruto in Oto, i mean isn't that Orochimaru's village? they even have the cursed seal to prove it and lastly...it's Iwa instead of Oto" **are AMAZING because I need the criticism.**

 **NO FLAMES FOR SAKE OF FANFICTION! I DON'T NEED TO BE CURSED!**

* * *

The Valley of the End has stories that would inspire nations, crush nations, or eliminate nations. The Valley of the End is a symbol for Konoha it is the beginning and the end for all Hokages. The other symbolism is the light and darkness. The First Hokage became famous and looked at as a hero. Madara went into darkness. Sarutobi became the holder of the 'Will of Fire' and basked in the leaf while Danzo was writhing in the root. This is how the Valley of the End is the stage for the power of light and darkness. Each battle was between best friends that were separated by power and the use of it. Now the history has brought us to another situation. This time it is two 13 year old shinobis. They both have darkness but one chooses to embrace it the other fights against it, or so everyone thinks.

Two figures stood at the Valley of End. Atop the head of Madara Uchiha, stood a black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint, which completely covered his left eye; wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and,, white arm warmers.s a blue-clothed forehead protector kunai pouch on left thigh.

This was Sasuke Uchiha.

Atop the head of Hashirama Senju stood a a blue eyed, sun colored, spiky hair with a red tint, which was tied into a high pony-tail; she wore wearing an obnoxious, orange and blue jumpsuit.

This was Akina Uzumaki.

"Sasuke, please come back to Konoha, for me" she said the last part a whisper, but it was heard nonetheless.

"I need power" said Sasuke.

"You can get power back in Konoha, and you know" informed Akina, who was starting to get annoyed by his stubborness.

He laughed.

"Konoha" he spat the name, "Can give me no power, it can't give me the power to defeat _him_ once, and for all".

Akina's hair overshadowed her eye, and spoke,

"Then I guess, I have no choice, but to drag you back" while thinking,

' _You idiot, where do you think Orochimaru got his power from',_ but before she could voice her thoughts Sasuke spoke up,

"You fool, with you have no chance".

"..." Akina said nothing, she just continued looking at Sasuke.

"Please", began Sasuke, his hair overshadowing his eyes, "Just leave I don't want to hurt you", he looked up with determination burning in his eyes, "But if that's what it takes to kill _him_ then so be it", and with that he charged at her.

Akina stood their waiting for sasuke; she waited until he was two feet away before she kicking him away.

Sasuke growled, looking very annoyed, murderous as he smirked, making the blonde flinch. Why couldn't the his girlfriend understand? He was never going back and that was final. Itachi was out there, wondering free and Sasuke was determined to find him and kill him.

He didn't care who got in his way; he was just going to keep destroying them until he reached his target. Akina would be a fool if she thought she was an exception. Sasuke has gotten this far and he wasn't planning on turning back.

Orochimaru gave him the curse mark for a reason. It was so he could be strong enough to kill Itachi. The foolish snake thought otherwise though, thinking that Sasuke would be his new body replacement; how he was sadly mistaken. The young Uchiha was no fool, just like his big brother. And he despised that. He hates the fact that they have things in common. He is not the little naïve Sasuke who used to look up to his big brother and admired him, wanting to follow his every footstep anymore.

"When would you get it through your thick skull," Sasuke chuckled and straighten himself up

. Akina and Sasuke have been through a lot. They had even dated for a while, but he couldn't help, but feel happy again. Then Itachi had come back, and he had come to take her away again. He knew that he couldn't let Itachi kill his only precious person again, so he attacked, only to beaten. He felt the gap of power between them, and he knew the had been fighting for the wrong thing. Sasuke had at first fought to kill his brother, to get his revenge, but after Akina he had tried fighting for love, to keep her safe. Now he realized his mistake, now he knew what to fight for, revenge.

"Shut up teme, you're coming back whether you like it or not!" Akina didn't want to hear it, but she knew she couldn't use her true power because if she did then the council would force her to reveal her techniques to them once she brought Sasuke back, and he told them what she did.

She knew Sasuke was going to go back home with her ,and she was going to make sure of it without revealing her true skill. Without revealing who she really was, but at this point she didn't care what she had to do to bring back the Uchiha, she had made a promise to Sakura and she wasn't just about to break it. It doesn't matter how strong Sasuke might have gotten because of the curse mark, she was still going to bring him back. Sasuke was her friend; she first true friend and boyfriend. He was the only first person who understood her and accepted her for who she was and she wasn't just about to trash that. Sasuke might be a pain in the butt but still, she was still her boyfriend and best friend ,and nothing was ever going to change that. Even if Sasuke might not realise so at the moment.

They fought taijutsu only, with Sasuke calling out Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Fire Release Great Fireball Technique) a few times before Sasuke started beating Akina into the ground.

Akina got up again only to hear the sound of Sasuke continuing to insult her.

"Akina," the raven-haired genin said. His voice was cold and full with utter hatred. "Still as naïve as ever…you're never gonna change! You'll always be dead-last!" The Uchiha spat, making the blonde burn with rage. Akina could feel the chakra ripping through hier and she couldn't control herself anymore.

"Oh shut up!" Akina growled as her claws started to grow and her fangs started emerging.

She was going to end this now. The fight had been going on for far too long.

"I guess this is the end…finally," Sasuke spoke as the curse mark began to do its work.

Within seconds, he was feeling enormous chakra being poured into him and he never felt so strong in his life. Heck with this much power, there was no doubt that he could stand up to Itachi.

Sasuke smirked and before he knew it, the chidori was already forming itself on its own free will, all the chakra being concentrated into it. He watched disgustedly as Akina began to change, the same red chakra he saw before swirling around the blonde again. Sasuke shook his head. It didn't matter anyways, there was no way Akina could ever beat him. Red Chakra or Blue Chakra; he was still going to beat him, like always.

"Dammit Sasuke, lets just go home already!" Akina half-pleaded, half-demanded, she wanted the boy she loved. The boy that made her smile, her first real smile. Her mind flashed back to when he confessed that he had feelings for her.

 **Flashback Starts**

"Sasuke" cried Akina, putting his head into her lap. They had been battling the fake hunter nin, and Sasuke had sacrificed himself to save her.

"Why" she asked, "Why would you try to save me?" her voice was barely a whisper, but it was loud,and clear to the three there.

"Because", he began with a dry voice, "I love you".

She let out a choked sob.

"Please, promise me that you'll kill _him_ , kill my brother" and with that he fell unconciouss.

"You did this to him" said Akina, the fox's chakra swirling around her.

"I'LL KILL YOU!", she yelled as the leaped to kill Haku.

 **(Go online for the battle cause it's besically the same thing happening, but Naruto is Akina)**

After that day, Sasuke and Akina had started going out, much to ire of her admirors and Sasuke's fangirls.

 **Flashback Ends**

She knew that she wouldn't be able to maintain control for much longer. She could feel the Kyuubi's chakra surging out of and no matter what he did, she couldn't stop it. Akina hated it. She hated when the Kyuubi took over, god knows what that beast could do. If only Sasuke would just listen to her.

Sasuke glared at Akina.

"I told you, Akina, I'm not going back!"

"You're coming back…" Akina spoke quietly, rasengan forming in the palm of his right hand.

"You're coming back and that's final…Sasuke!"

"Enough talk, lets' end this right now!" The Uchiha screamed, charging towards Akina and the blonde did the same.

The atmosphere became so dark and dull that not even the tiniest of sunlight could be seen or felt. As the two roared and growled as they charged towards each other, aiming to kill the other, there were two different things going through their minds.

Akina was hoping to defeat Sasuke and bring him back to the village.

Sasuke was hoping to defeat Akina and then continue his journey to Orichimaru and hopefully get strong enough to kill Itachi.

"Sasuke…!"

"Akina….I'm sorry!" his last words were a whisper.

An explosion rang out throughout the valley, and out of it Sasuke Uchiha emerged, while Akina Uzumaki lay on the ground.

Sasuke,shooting the blonde one more look, and froze. For a second he could have sworn that the blond girl in front of him had flickered. Her image becoming one of a blonde-haired girl, with red streaks; wearing a black shirt, black cargo pants, and sword at her belt.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and shook his head. There was no way that person was Uzumaki walked away,and left her there.

I few seconds later Akina got up,

"Ugh, I guess I couldn't beat him without showing my true abilities" she said in a tired voice.

' _You okay Kurama' she asked._

" **You're an idiot" he said in voice of calm anger.**

Akina flinched. She had only heard her dad being angry once before ,and that was during the wave mission.

' _I know...I should have taken off the genjutsu and mask._

" **NO, you fool. You're an idiot for falling for that Uchiha" he said.**

' _I know I am, but you know that I was lost in my mask during that time'_

Akina had always worn a mask to fool them after all a dumb demon was safer than asmart demon, however; she had gotten "lost" in her mask after wearing it for too long. She had forgotten who she was after pretending for too long. After defeating Gaara, however; she had found her way out of the mask, and swore never to wear it again. To her ire, however;she found that her mask had fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha -blech- the idea put a foul taste in her mouth.

While she did consider the Uchiha to be a decent friend, she was disgusted at the idea of pursuing a relationship with him. Unfortunetly, she had to pretend as she had been informed by her surrogate older broher -Kurama- that she had to put it back on. At first she refused, but he managed to convince her, in exchange she would be able to remove it after 3-4 years, or if she let _him_ again.

Lately,however; she felt herself becoming lost in her mask again. Akina sighed, and layed down.

" **Doesn't matter it still happened, and to fall in love with an Uchiha as well" he said the name** _ **Uchiha**_ **with disgust.**

' _I'll talk you later Kurama; I have to knock myself unciouss, so they don't suspect anything'_ she told him before two pressure points, hard, on her neck, and putting herself into a near-death state.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW/ COMMENT, and do not forget a fanfic daily keeps the doctor away.**

 **Please PM me if you want to use any of the text from this fic because I don't mind at all if you do, however; I would like you to at least ask, so I can send you the section of the chapter you desire through PMing.**

 **MOST OF THE FIGHT SCENE BELONGS TO MssPerfect!**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 2

**SLIGHT RANT**

 **I apologize for the late update. I accidentally got water in my laptop, and thankfully cleaned it out, but my keyboard no longer works. I thankfully have a keyboard in my basement, and have my computer working. It's taking me awhile to get used to the keyboard, but you probably don't want to hear me rant, so start the fic after a short message.**

 **I want to state that I will post every one, or two weeks for each fic because I like to have at least 2 chapters in my drive. I am also working on a new fic calling** _ **The One Behind the Mask.**_

 **Warning:** VERYOOC (Out Of Character), gender-bender, AU (Alternate Universe)..i think

 **Bashing:** Medium-Sasuke, Major-Council, Minor-Konoha, Minor-Sandiame

 **Pairings:** Akina x Itachi, one-sided Sasuke x Akina, canon pairings (Except Neji x TenTen, Shino x Hinata, and Sakura x Lee )

 **Disclaimer:** Puppet Priestess (or whatever my name is at the time that you are reading this) does NOT, but she owns Akina's personality

 **Speech:**

 **Normal Talking:** "Art is a blast"

 **Normal Thinking:** _' My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!'_

 **Bijuu Talking: "** **Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty** **"**

 **Bijuu Thinking:** _ **'**_ _ **Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace.'**_

 **Jutsu or Seal Names:** "You are weak. Why are you weak? Because..., you lack hatred."

 **Talking to Bijuu:** _"For Jashin-sama"_

 **6:00 pm, and 4 hours after she was injured by Sasuke.**

Akina woke up in a hospital.

' _Damn, I hate this place, but I can leave soon now that the Sandaime is dead after all he is the only one who kept me here. Soon, soon we can all leave'_ , Akina thought as she clenched her fist.

She turned her head, and saw Shikamaru by her bedside.

"Shikamaru", she said putting on her mask

"Hey Akina"

"How is everyone?"

"The situations better since Tsunade-sama is here"

Akina looked down, clenched her fist as drops fell from her eyes.

"I-I see" she croaked.

"Well at least everyone's alright"

"So Sasuke"

"Yeah, he's gone"

"I see"

Shikamaru made a few hand signs, and twisted his neck. Akina responded with a few signs of her own, and smirked. They turned their heads to see Sakura and Tsunade walking through the door. Akina put on her mask, and looked down in false sadness.

"Akina" said Sakura.

"I heard that your injuries were pretty serious. You're doing well considering" informed Tsunade.

"I'm sorry, Sakura" , Akina said.

"Sorry, what do you have to be sorry about" responded Sakura.

Sakura started walking towards the

"Let me guess, you got restless, and went off half cocked again ,huh, look you now. You look like a mummy"

Akina put her head lower, and respond

"I'm-I'm so sorry"

"Hey why do you have the curtain closed. It's a beautiful day outside.

Sakura put her head outside the window, and listened to nature

"I haven't given up, listen, I'm still going to keep my promise after all it was the promise of a lifetime, right. I meant it.

"It's okay Akina, really

"She tried Sakura" said Shikamaru.

"If I say I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it. That mean I will kay. Don't forget my way of the shinobi ninja means I always stand behind what I say"

Sakura turned her head to Akina in shock, and looked at the girl, who promised to bring back Sasuke even though Sakura hated that Akina bossed her around every now and then.

She giggled at Sakura face

"Akina" said Sakura, giving a small smile.

' _Thank you'_ , she thought.

"Oh, Sakura-chan"

"Yes, Akina"

"Stage 2 is complete"

Sakura smiled, and nodded in conformation. She left the room with a confused Tsunade, and a smirking Shikamaru.

' _Soon the plan will be complete'_

'BOOM'

Akina jumped, and looked out the window. Jiraiya was atop a large orange toad.

"Ero-sennin" , she yelled.

' _God I hate this mask, and that old pervert. Some godfather he is' ,_ thought Akina, who scoffed.

"Hey there" he responded.

"What I have to tell you is important, it can't wait. From now on you're my only student. I need to make a full fledged shinobi out of you in three years, and I'll do it"

"But why 3 years" she asked already knowing.

"I also heard some information regarding the Akatsuki"

' _Akatsuki' ,_ she thought, picturing Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki in her mind.

"Those guys will be after you in three or four years"

"That doesn't matter. What's the point in talking about the future? There is no time of me to train"

"What do you mean?

"I have to pursue Sasuke as soon as possible. Sasuke could be killed by Orochimaru"

' _Not that I actually care about him, but he might be mad if Sasuke died'_

JIraiya scoffed, smiled, and said,

It seems you knew about Orochimaru's goal"

"That means you too…" she said trailing off.

' _Of course he knew, probably through his spy network'_ she thought.

" I was researching Orochimaru's Fushi no Jutsu (literally meaning, Immortality Technique). Once he uses that technique it cannot be done again for three years. And he got impatient waiting for Sasuke, so he just transferred recently. So for three years, it's okay"

"There's time. That's not a lie? That's not a lie, right."

' _Like the others you've told'_

"Right" answered Jiraiya.

Akina gave a sigh of relief, and leaned back.

"But" began Jiraiya, "Forget about Sasuke"

Akina gave a look of pure shock, while laughing , with her brother, herself out of air in her head.

"Sasuke went to Orochimaru of his own will. Whatever you do, he will not change"

Akina grit her teeth in frustration.

' _Of course he won't return dumbass, he put a hole through my chest just run away'_

"Because I have seen a lot of shinobi, I know" ,continued Jiraiya, "Sasuke is the same type as Orochimaru

Akina's eyes narrowed.

"If you are thinking of trying to help him, forget it. That's the kind of thing only a fool would do"

"He may not mean anything to you, but to me he is my love"

' _I feel sick saying that'_

" _How much longer do I have to do this oni-san"_

" **Not much longer kit"**

' _ **Damn, she's good actress'**_

"And do lovers, or couples hurt each other?!" ,snapped Jiraiya in frustration.

"Just look at the state you're in?", he continued.

"This is…" trailed off Akina.

Jiraiya glared at Akina with one eye, while remembering Orochimaru's betrayal.

"If you are going to pursue Sasuke, forget about training"

"You'll be followed by ANBU, and in some cases, permission to leave Konoha will be denied"

Akina's eyes widened in shock.

' _Yeah right. Not like I'm gonna stay much longer anyway'_

"You aren't a normal kid. Akatsuki is after you because you have the Kyuubi!" ,yelled Jiraiya, "Well, that's that. If you don't listen to me and try to do things by yourself, I guess that's the only way"

Akina was staring at him in complete shock, but she was resisting to laugh at the old man.

' _Since when the hell is there only one way to do things'_

"Some day, you'll have to face people who are more dangerous than Orochimaru. Give up on Sasuke. Sooner or later, this was bound to happen. Don't make yourself suffer anymore. Forget it. It's not only jutsu and power that are required. A shinobi should be smart, and decisive. If you want to live as a shinobi, you must be wise. If you remain a fool, living a life of pain will be your reality"

"I got it" answered Akina, causing Jiraiya to look back at her.

"If that's what it mean to be wise, I'd rather be a fool for the rest of my life!"

' _I may not care for Sasuke, but I wouldn't let any of my true friends leave me. My mask will need to slip a bit I suppose'_

"Even if I'm alone, I will create more powerful jutsu and definitely rescue Sasuke. And...I'll defeat the Akatsuki guys, too!" , yelled Akina, adding a little of her mask to convince Jiraiya.

Her speech caused Jiraiya's ese to widen before looking out the window, and squeezing his hands and jumping out the window.

He responded, "If someone like you goes it alone, the best you could do is come up with some useless perverted ninjutsu"

Akina grit her teeth in anger.

' _I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE CREATED 20 JUTSU! 20! AND HOW MANY HAVE YOU CREATED! 3! 3! THAT'S IT, SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU PERVERTED TOAD'_

"Well, a fool is fool , but maybe an idiot can still do something. Once you're discharged, get ready. You idiot! Well then, see you" said Jiraiya.

Akina smiled, saluted , and yelled,

"Alright"

' _This will give me a chance to leave the village'_

" _What do you think nee-san?" she asked._

" **It would be a good idea to leave a blood clone in your place, while I train you in my lair"**

" _Sounds like a good idea"_

" **Before we leave, however; give the other your plan to the others"**

" _You're right ,we should also inform the new recruits about_ _ **them**_ _"_

" **It would be smart to inform them to wait three years before starting the plan"**

" _Well then, I should take a nap. We have to do quite a few things later and tomorrow"_

 **(A:N/ The conversation between Akina and Jiraiya, Akina and Sakura, Akina and Shikamaru is directly from the anime [English sub, and Dub], and took a while to listen and type to. Feel free to copy it, and/or ask for me to PM it to you)**

 **In Some Underground Wet Cave 20 minutes later**

"The last time we gathered like this was seven years ago. When Orochimaru left the group"

"That Orochimaru has gotten the Sharingan" interrupted a voice.

"Itachi, is it your little brother?", asked another voice.

"Don't worry, yeah. We'll eventually kill Orochimaru, yeah. Thankfully, we've only got three years left, until they officially return. Can we all complete our missions for now ? yeah?" (Anime: Don't worry, yeah. We'll eventually kill Orochimaru, yeah. But we've only got three years left. Can we all complete our missions? yeah?")

"That's right our purpose is to destroy Hakumei with the power of the bijus . (in the anime it's"Our purpose it …..to capture the Kyuubi and to get hold of everything")

 **Somewhere in Konoha 3 hours later**

figures stood

"Leader-sama says that stage 2 of the plan is complete. We will be completing the next stage soon" , said a male voice, in monotone.

"I see", spoke a gruff, impatient voice.

"Darling, I know you are impatient. We all are, but ,soon, we won't have to hide anymore", said the soft, gentle girls voice.

"I know him, but…" he trailed off, and ran his hand through his brown hair

"Argh...damn that bastard nearly got my arm broken", added the brown haired man, " Why the hell did we have to after that bastard anyway"

"It is imperative that we follow her orders",said a soft, but firm voice.

"Damn, why the hell do you have to meet here?", asked a bored, yet alert voice.

"It's her safe haven", answered a loud voice.

"Damn, DON'T YELL!", said a second loud voice.

"You do realize you're yelling too" responded the bored voice.

"Shut up" said a forceful, soft voice.

Everyone was silent as their leader presented herself in front of them.

"Leader-sama" said everyone in unison, while bowing.

"Report", she barked.

"Wave and Spring's sales have increased profit by 13%", said the bored voice.

"Iwa's bounty has increased by 100,000 ryo" , added the monotone voice.

"Which member?", she asked.

"Weapons", he said in code.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that 3 ANBU squads attacked me when I was meeting with Kiri", complained 'Weapons' .

"Never mind that", she began "How is Kiri?"

"The aid we provided them has turned the tide, and we managed to save , quite, a few bloodline users" responded Weapons.

"That's good news. Have they agreed to an alliance when the war had ended?"

"Yes"

"The branch of the Hyuuga clan has agreed to the plan", said a new voice, which was male.

"Excellent"

"I have managed to convince her of the training me" , said loud voice number 2.

She nodded, and turned her head to the last figure (Loud Voice Number 1).

" Bird, Waterfall, and Sun have agreed to our alliance" said a deep, yet energetic voice,

"How is everything going at home base?" She asked.

"Going well, we have gotten to new citizens", said a girl in a tough voice.

"Who", she asked.

"Idate and Ibiki Morino"

" I see they agreed with helpful I "received" from Sarutobi", she responded smirking.

"Hai, our ROOT spy has recovered some information that might be of use" informed a seductive voice that could send shivers down regular people's spines.

She raised an eyebrow, and said,

"We will discuss this information with the council. Not at this time, however; we are ordered to tell him to stay in ROOT, and convince Danzo to let him be the new addition of team 7, now that Sasuke has left" .

"Any more information" she asked.

No one spoke.

"I see" , she purred.

' _Everything is going to plan'_ she thought. Her eyes narrowed a specific thought.

' _Akatsuki'_

"How are _they_ doing?"

"The Akatsuki have yet to make a move according to our spy, Leader-sama", answered the gruff, male voice.

She smirked.

"Then we will meet in 3 years. I wish you luck in your training" , she said giving a smile.

"Hai" , they spoke in unison.

"Hakumei, dismissed"

"Hai Akina-sama", everyone said before using a shunshin to leave.

"Damn, I should get back to hospital", said Alina before sun shining away.

 **Several miles away from the Akatsuki hideout (2 hours before the meeting in Konoha, and 1 hour before the meeting of the Akatsuki)**

"I must get this Leader-sama", said a man wearing a black cloak that was decorated with red clouds.

" I cannot fail Akina, like I did many years ago", he said, leaping at high speeds through the trees. He _needed_ to get to the rendezvous site immediately. The meeting with the Akatsuki was beneficial to Hakumei's plan and purpose. He arrived at the rendezvous point; he saw a figure wearing their unique Hakumei cloak and mask. The figure wore a white cloak, which was decorated with blue dessert lilies, and a white mask, which had a opal in the center of the forehead and blue intricate designs coming out of it. He could see by the relaxed posture that she was a new recruit.

He jumped in front of her, who causes her to jump slightly.

"Do you have the report?", asked the figure

"Hai", he answered, and gave her the scroll, which was an antique white and a blue wax seal with a blood seal on the top.

She narrowed her eye at him as she sealed it into her arm, and created a copy of it and put it into her back pocket.

" I don't know why Akina-sama trusts you, but if she does then I guess I must too. She has also instructed you to remain in the Akatsuki for the next 5 years then you will be ordered to return" , she added before turning around, and leaping away.

He nodded, and Tamar high speeds through the woods. His Sharingan blazing as he raced back to his partner. Kiss me would not be pleased if he was late.

 **I apologize for the long wait, and I hope it was worth it.**

 **Review, and PM me if you have any questions.**

 **Ja Ne**

 **This chapter is dedicated to** **I'mDarknessDarknessIsMe1 because I can and want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** VERYOOC (Out Of Character), gender-bender, AU (Alternate Universe)..i think

 **Bashing:** Medium-Sasuke, Major-Council, Minor-Konoha, Minor-Sandiame

 **Pairings:** Akina x Itachi, one-sided Sasuke x Akina, canon pairings (Except Neji x TenTen, Shino x Hinata, and Sakura x Lee )

 **Disclaimer:** Puppet Priestess (or whatever my name is at the time that you are reading this) does NOT, but she owns Akina's personality

 **Speech:**

 **Normal Talking:** "Art is a blast"

 **Normal Thinking:** _' My massive blade, Samehada... does not slice. It shreds!'_

 **Bijuu Talking: "** **Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future...eternal beauty** **"**

 **Bijuu Thinking:** _ **'**_ _ **Those who do not understand true pain can never understand true peace.'**_

 **Jutsu or Seal Names:** "You are weak. Why are you weak? Because..., you lack hatred."

 **Talking to Bijuu:** _"For Jashin-sama"_

 _At sunrise at the gates_

 **AKINAS POV LIMITED**

Akina was walking to the gates, while giving a large, fake smile, but in her mind she was in deep thought. Her mind was lingering to meeting she just had.

 _Flashback_

"Everyone I have decided that we will operate Process T"

"Why Leader-sama", asked a bored,curios voice.

"I have decided that if we are to complete our plan we will need allies and strength", she said, "Prince, I am sending you to Spring to work with your uncle"

"Hai leader-sama", said a happy and serious male voice.

"Spring Rabbit, you will be working with your mother in Spring"

"Hai leader-sama", answered a shy, yet strong girl voice.

"Weapons I sending you to master Tenshi"

"Hai", answered a happy voice.

"Shadow, you will stay here and learn with your father, however; I will be leaving you some forbidden techniques, which have been restricted to your clan due to the amount of chakra it uses"

Shadow nodded in understanding.

"Blossom, you will remain here and receive training from from her"

"Hai leader-sama", said a girl (loud voice number 2)

"Ivy, you will remain here and be taught by your father , Poison, and Snake"

Ivy gave a smile and nodded.

"Slaughter, you and Fang will remain here and receive training from your clan.

"What about Mi-Arsonist?" , he asked.

"If you continued to listen, then you would hear" said glaring at him.

Slaughter shifter uneasily and bowed.

"Forgive me leader-sama"

"It is no matter, and for the hundredth time you don't have to bow" she said sighing.

Slaughter smiled,

"That's why I do it", he added.

She chose to ignore him for sake of her sanity.

"As I was saying, Arsonist will be traveling to Spring Country with Prince and Spring Rabbit, and receive training from her cousin"

Arsonist nodded, and smiled at being able to see her cousin again.

"Life, you will train with your sensei, and leave a blood clone after 2 years to learn with Master Fuka"

"Hai Leader-sama", said Life (loud voice number one).

"Opal, you will be training with me am once we both have a wind affinity", she said.

Opal was surprised and gave a dumb nod; not sure of why the leader wanted HER to train with her.

"As will you, Metal", she said.

Metal's eyes widened, he gave a sharp nod, and went back to being emotionless.

"Moku, you will training with Lady Chiyo at your village"

Moly opened his mouth to inform leader-sama that there was no way that Lady Chiyo would agree.

"Give her the code Dagger, and she will understand"

Moku was confused, but nodded nonetheless.

"When you make your blood clones, use a pint of your blood, so they may last for 3 years"

"Hakumei dismissed", she said before everyone ,including her, left in there own way.

 _Flashback Over_

Akina was so deep in thought she met her feet wander when came out of her thoughts she was 20 feet away from the gates. She saw Jiraiya standing there and started her act.

"Hey Ero-sennin", she yelled at Jiraiya.

"Ready to go gaki" she heard Jiraiya yell.

"Yep, let's get goin' Ero-sannin" , she yelled as she ran to the gates.

She saw Jiraiya wince at the sound of her voice, and smiled at the pain she caused him, even if it was small.

"Well, you ready kid", he said looking down at the grinning child.

Akina vigorously nodded her head. She was in a hurry to leave, both Konoha and Jiraiya.

"Then let's go", and with that they were off into the forest.

 **Jiraiya's POV LIMITED**

' _Damn, where the hell is she',_ thought Jiraiya, who was waiting at the gates for Akina

"Ready to go, gaki" said Jiraiya as Akina neared the gates.

"Yep, let's get goin' Ero-sannin" , she yelled.

Jiraiya winced at the sound of her voice.

' _Damn, she's loud. If she wasn't Minato's kid I ,probably, wouldn't have taken her as an apprentice after all it's the least I can do for him' ,_ thought Jiraiya.

"Well, you ready kid", he said looking down at the grinning child.

Akina vigorously nodded her head.

"Then let's go", and with that they were off into the forest.

 _Hours later, but before right before sunset_

 **Akina's POV limited**

Jiraiya was jumping from one branch to another at high speed. He was already 5 hours in this stupid forest without the opportunity to release his perverted nature and he ,sure as hell , wasn't a pedohile ,like his he wouldn't peek on Akina. Research was to him as sake was to Tsunade.

 _'Why did I agree to take her on a training trip me? I'll have less time to do my precious research now''_ , thought a frustrated Jiraiya.

Behind him Akina was struggling to catch up to her damn godfather. She could easily outrun him, but she decided that she would give him a chance to redeem himself. Her plan was that She would fake an injury, and see what Jiraiya would do.

"Ahh", she gave a fake yell as tripped on a thick branch,

"Akina! Get up and keep running. I want to be in the next town before the sunset." Jiraiya made a perverted face,giggled, and continued to run.

' _Damn you Godfather. I give you a chance yet you screwed up_ ' she thought.

Akina only narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

 _'As I expected from you Jiraiya',_ thought Akina

"Okay ." Was all she said as she rose and started to run.

Despite older man's hopes they still didn't make it before the sun was down, so be ordered Akina decided to set up a camp.

"You tripped on purpose you little brat I know it." Akina said nothing. "Alright, alright let's set up camp for the night; I'll get the tents set up while you gather the firewood, got it gaki"

"I understand Jiraiya, but before I do that…", said Akina, who was sliding a senbon out of her sleeve.

' _Jiraiya, I don't remember her calling me Jiraiya. Wait…maybe…she's finally learning to respect me!',_ thought an oblivious Jiraiya.

While Jiraiya was setting up the tent,with a smile on his face, Akina had leaped up in the took careful aim, and threw the needle.

Now Jiraiya wasn't a sannin for nothing, so he managed to avoid the senbon needle. His narrowed eyes scanned the area.

"Whoever is there come out, you're no match for a sannin", said Jiraiya.

' _What an ego',_ she thought.

Unfortunately for Jiraiya he never noticed the senbon needle was spreading a seal on the ground. If he had bothered to look down, he would have seen the a spiralling seal, which looked like a roaring fire inside a whirlpool. When he finally noticed it, he was too late. The seal had already spread around the area. He tried to leave, but found that he was unable to escape the barrier, which was on the edges of the seal.

Akina threw on a cloak, and faced Jiraiya. She went through some signs, and put a genjutsu on herself to make her look like her father.

' _At least he's good for something_ ', thought Akina.

"Sensei, what's going on?", 'Minato' asked Jiraiya.

"How dare you", said Jiraiya.

"How dare I what?", asked 'Minato'.

"You may mock me, but you will not mock the fourth"

"Why would I mock myself, sensei?"

Jiraiya charged at 'Minato' at sannin speeds as Akina engaged him in a taijutsu match. She soon realized that her godfather was stronger than her since she didn't have the body muscle and strength to beat him without revealing her skills. Akina went through some signs, made 10 clones who surrounded Jiraiya.

Jiraiya prepared for an attack, but what happened was not what he expected.

The clones created a one-handed rasengan and charged. While Jiraiya was a sannin, he was too much in shock to dodge all of them. He took a rasengan to the gut, two in the back. And one grazed his neck. Before passing out he looked up saw Akina in the same black cloak, he uttered her name before passing out.

"How weak...to fall for a simple genjutsu", she said walking away from the bloody, defeated man.


End file.
